disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
DuckTales Theme
The "DuckTales Theme" es la canción interpretada durante la secuencia de inicio de la serie animada DuckTales. Fue escrita por el escritor de música pop Mark Mueller y también interpretada por el artista musical Jeff Pescetto. La canción también fue interpretada durante los créditos finales de DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. Scrooge McPato es visto tarareando el ritmo de la canción en la historia A Game of One Cupmanship. La canción será reproducida durante la secuencia de inicio de la serie reboot cantada por Felicia Barton. Letra |-|Latinoamérica= Muchas aventuras hay en Patolandia Con los chicos malos Y también los buenos Habrá misterios Historias Reales ¡Patos! ¡Woo-oo! Grandes aventuras con los ¡Patos! ¡Woo-oo! ¡PatoAventuras Las llamamos! ¡Grandes peligros!¡A sortearlos! Perseguidores a esquivarlos Esto y más podrás gozar con ¡Patos! Woo-oo! PatoAventuras y ¡Emociones! Woo-oo! PatoAventuras por montones ¡Woo-oo! Todo lo verán aquí los ¡Patos! Woo-oo! Versión Extendida: Muchas aventuras Hay en Patolandia Con los chicos malos Y tambien los buenos Habrá misterios Historias reales Patos ¡Woo-oo! Grandes aventuras Con los patos ¡Woo-oo! Patoaventuras las llamamos ¡Woo-oo! Muchas veces casi Ya se ven perdidos Pero nuestros hèroes Nos seran vencidos Un gran fracaso Lo vuelven triunfo Patos ¡Woo-oo! Grandes aventuras Con los patos ¡Woo-oo! Éxito y triunfo Con los patos ¡Woo-oo! Grandes peligros a sortearlos Perseguidores a esquivarlos Esto y mas podrás gozar Con patos ¡Woo-oo! Patos ¡Woo-oo! Patos que jamás Tienen fracasos ¡Woo-oo! Patos que resuelven Cualquier caso ¡Woo-oo! Grandes peligros a sortearlos Perseguidores a esquivarlos Esto y mas podrás gozar Con patos ¡Woo-oo! PatoAventuras y emociones ¡Woo-oo! Grandes detectives Son los patos ¡Woo-oo! Divertirse es facil Con los patos ¡Woo-oo! Patoaventuras por montones ¡Woo-oo! Todo lo veran aqui con patos ¡Woo-oo! |-|Castellano= Que locura de ciudad Patoburgo Dónde se hace realidad Lo absurdo De sus leyendas No te sorprendas ¡Patos! ¡Woo-oo! No saldras perdiendo con el ¡Trato! ¡Woo-oo! ¡PatoAventuras Para rato! ¡Que tengas suerte! (y cuidado) O puedes verte apurado Ven corriendo llegan ya los ¡Patos! Woo-oo! No saldrás perdiendo con el ¡Trato! Woo-oo! PatoAventuras para rato ¡Woo-oo! Olvida los problemas con los ¡Patos! Woo-oo! |-|Inglés= Versión Normal: Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! Not pony tales or cotton tales, no DuckTales! Woo-oo! Versión de The Disney Afternoon: Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! Not pony tales or cotton tales, no DuckTales! Woo-oo! Versión Extendida: Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! When it seems they're heading for final curtain Good deduction never fails That's for certain! The worst of messes Become successes! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! (Puente instrumental) DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! Not pony tales or cotton tales, no DuckTales! Woo-oo! Woo-oo! (Se repite y termina) |-|Inglés 2017= Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring- Bad and good- Not pony tales or cotton tales, no DuckTales! Woo-oo! Versión Extendida: Life is like a hurricane Here in Duckburg Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes It's a duck-blur! Might solve a mystery Or rewrite history! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! When it seems they're heading for the final curtain Good deduction never fails That's for certain! The worst of messes Become successes! DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! (Instrumental bridge) D-d-d-danger! Lurks behind you! There's a stranger out to find you What to do, just grab on to some... DuckTales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring-do Bad and good luck tales! Woo-oo! Every day they're out there making DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of derring- Bad and good- Not pony tales or cotton tales, no DuckTales! Woo-oo! Curiosidades * Durante la secuencia de inicio de la serie reboot, tres de las escenas están basadas en tres pinturas hechas por Carl Barks. Vídeos Opening Title DuckTales Disney XD DuckTales - Marco Diaz Cover (Promo) Patoaventuras intro latino Referencias en:DuckTales Theme fi:Ankronikka (tunnusmusiikki) it:DuckTales (Sigla) nl:DuckTales introliedje pl:Kacze opowieści (czołówka) pt-br:Tema de DuckTales ru:Утиные истории (вступительная песня) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Intro Categoría:Canciones en videojuegos Categoría:Canciones de The Disney Afternoon Categoría:Canciones tontas Categoría:Canciones de Disney on Ice y Disney Live! Categoría:Canciones de DuckTales Categoría:Canciones con letras alternas Categoría:Canciones Destacadas